In general, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) is utilized so as to process data. Recently, the performance of a CPU is significantly increased, and more particularly, a Single Instruction Multiple Data (SIMD) architecture is used to perform an efficient operation of an application program for multimedia and signal processing. The SIMD, which is a kind of parallel processing, refers to a scheme that simultaneously calculates a plurality of values with a single instruction.
Generally, the GPU is an apparatus for graphic processing. Recently, a General-Purpose GPU (GPGPU) is utilized. At present, the GPGPU is utilized in a desktop computer. In order to operate the GPGPU, a programmer has to program by utilizing Open Computing Language (OpenCL)/Compute Unified Device Architecture (CUDA™).
A GPGPU is expensive and more complicated than a normal GPU. Thus, if the normal GPU is used for operations other than graphics operations when a complicated graphics operation is not performed, it would be conducive to the improvement of the performance of the electronic device.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for data processing using a GPU that can improve the performance of an operation.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.